Vataki
Vataki is a comic maker and member of BZPower Forums. His biggest inspirations for making comics are Gavla, Eljay, Nuparurocks and The Editorialist. BZP related Information Vahi is most fond of Xaniskit, Chimoru Alpha, Nanonicle, Razor and RZ kits. He has stated before that Razor is his favorite kit if he had to choose one. He has been known to occasionally leave and rejoin BZPower, weather he was being serious or not. A good example being that he revealed through his deviantART that his February 6th, 2011 departure was played just to see some reactions and see what it would be like if he actually left. But ultimately, just for laughs. An example of a serious departue would be November 19th, 2009, when Vahi left BZPower indefinitely, due to what he thought of as "hard critics". After a flood of profile comments asking him to stay, he deciding not to leave. He then reopened his topics. In-Comics Vahi has shown a love interest for his character Sally, but later lost interest in her, due to her bossy attitude. His biggest fan, Nami, is his self-proclaimed girlfriend, who he has shown affection for occasionally, but typically declines any suggestions that he may be interested in her. Vahi's personality changed a bit over the course of 6 seasons. When the series started, most notably seasons 1 through 4, Vahi was a very serious, often short tempered character with a usual bitter mood. Around 4.5, Vahi became a bit more hyper, and to some degree, annoying even. Which becomes more noticeable in season 6. Vahi is formerly addicted to pie, most noticeably in seasons 2 and 3, but this is an addiction his comic character most likely broke between seasons 3 and 4. This is because there are no longer any references of him being addicted to pie starting in season 4. It was also revealed that "Vahi" is simply a nickname, that sort of "stuck". His true name is "Vataki" (making his full-name Vataki Teridax, rather than Vahi Teridax). and he was nicknamed Vahi by "some old friends". Making his full name Vataki "Vahi" Teridax. In a comic season 5 he showed affection for Nami. In the comic, Giggles wanted Vahi to "hook them up" on a date. Vahi refused and Giggles guessed that this was because he had feelings for Nami, and they agreed to battle for her. (The outcome being the both of them in hospital beds claiming it was still worth it). Comic Series Timely Insanity For the Full Article, See Timely Insanity Timely Insanity, originally titled Vahi786's Comics and for a short time later, titled The Epicly Epic Comics of Epicness, is Vahi's original and currently his only running comic series. The plot is basically that Vahi lives in a comic studio (starting in season six, just a house). He is their along with his friends and his enemies. His comics used to take place in Latte Nui, but Tahu Nuva had the idea to move to the Comic land, where comic makers live. The comics are currently in their sixth season, and the seventh is expected to be the last. His main style is Comedy, but ocasionally, an epic will be made. In Season Four, Vahi changed the location to an unkown island, and never stated the name of it. Just "anything but the Comic Land", Vahi had been reading Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages created by The Editorialist around the same time he was making sesaon four. Because of his influence, he presented the idea of switching to Rayg 2.0 for the comic kit, instead of using RZMIK, simply due to the influence of The Editorialist. There has been some requests to use 2.5, but Vahi wished to use 2.0 when the change was, because it is his personal favorite. He afterwards ran a fifth season, using Nuzar's Chimoru Delta, and concluded the series with that. He stated that it was a hard decision for him to make, but he was running low on comedic ideas for new comics. He afterwards attempted to remake his old movie in the form of a comic series, which failed due to lack of interest. He also tried doing daily strips, similar to Nuparurocks' Comics, which also failed in the end. On March 27th, 2011, Vahi started up Timely Insanity again, under a slightly different title. Rather than calling it "Timely Insanity: Season 6" (similar to seasons 4.5 and five) he named it "Timely Insanity: 6th Generation", using the "Generations" concept that Apple Inc. uses on most of their products. The same concept was used in Dr. Giggles series "Noobicorn Inc." in it's second and third seasons. Vahi has announced that Timely Insanity: 6th Generation will run until December 25th, 2011. Chane and Vahi786's Comics In late 2008, Vahi decided he wanted to make a new series. But he decided he didn't want to do it alone this time, like in Timely Insanity. So Vahi looked all over BZPower at his comic-making friends, looking for some who wheren't "too busy". The first he came across and asked was Chan'e, who agreed to do it. Chane'e and Vahi discussed using several kits. The first kit was suggested by Chan'e, who thought of the Rayg Kit. However, Vahi, not knowing Rayg from RZMIK at the time, believed that she was talking about RZ, they agreed on using both RZMIK and Rayg. On January 25 2009, the comics where ready to be posted on BZPower. They are recently released a Season 2, in which they are using Nanonicle, and takes place in a Stone building. It was later temporarily closed, re-opened later, and is currently dead. Weather or not the series will be remade, is unknown. Though Vahi has stated he would be willing to do it, if Chan'e was up to it. Survival For the full article, see Survival In late 2009, Vahi went out on a long, desperate search for authors to do a spoof of Survival shows on TV. The spoof, however, is an Epic/Thriller series, not Comedy. The host tries to capture them on the island, the Matoran, unaware, and unprepared, have to make it out alive. Vahi had Pohuaki close the topic due to large amounts of arguement and flame mainly amoung the authors. Discontinued Series Vahi had tried to make various series, aside from Timely Insanity in the past, including two based off of popluar television series. One, would be spoofing the popular show on Fox, "24", but it was cancelled before release. He tried to spoof the various Survival shows, which was succesful, for the most part. Although, Vahi had Survival closed on April 5th, 2010, due to too much fighting and flame between the authors. Vahi had plans to start a new MAS, with less authors that are more likely to work with each other, better quality and graphics and a darker series than his usual work, but quietly cancelled the series. He later announced a series that was meant to show the meaning to his name, "Vahi Teridax", but announced later on his deviantART Journal that he discontinued it due to lack of interest in the plot. Movies First Movie Vahi's first movie is about two of his friends, Sandy and Nuparu, who looking for a silver Avohkii. While they are doing this, Vahi is trying to find them before something terrible happens. Second Movie Vahi786 has announced that his second movie will launch this june, and posobly a third movie is to come this year. His second movie will be about the past before the comic's took place. Eljay Toa of Mangosteen, Darkglitch911, Chan'e, Philipnova798, Gavla, and a new character named Kahu786 who was named after the Kahu bird appear in this film. There will also be elite Matoran, and a plain Toa, (Alena Spirit of Hyperness), plus, a human named Kara Nui. On October 8, 2009, Vahi had the movie temporarily closed, but on January 23, 2010, Vahi announced that his second movie, will not be re-opened, but will be continued in comic-form, in a series titled. Major Appearances *Timely Insanity Author (2007 - 2010, 2011-) *Chane's Comics PGS (2008 - 2009) *The Chronicles of Chane` and Bionicle Raptor PGS (2009) *Chane` and Vahi786's Comics Author and co-creator (2009 - 2010) *NX 09's Comics PGS (2007 - 2010) *Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 PGS and co-author (2007 - Current) *Nuparurocks` Comics PGS (2008 - Current) *Live, Learn, and Lawsuits PGS (2009 - Current) *'786 Comic Studios''' Author (2009) Cancelled *Survival Author (2010) Cancelled *E.M.O Inc. Author (2010) *'Lost in Time' Author (Series was cancelled before release) *'Timely Insanity: "the Movie", The Comic' Author (2010-???) *'Daily Insanity' Author (2011) Cancelled. Trivia *Vahi is a well-known comic maker on the BZPower forums, racking up a little over 900 replies to his main series, Timely Insanity. *Vahi is a supporter of the Rayg, RZMIK, Chimoru and Razor kits. *Vahi also likes Xaniskit, and used it in a series, Co-Authored with Snicker. *His favorite comic makers are The Editorialist, Gavla, and Nuparurocks. *Vahi has stated that he disapproves of the Xanramoru kit, for most of the reasons others dislike it. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0